


This Is Not How It Was Supposed To Go

by padfootsotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Fanfic, Bucky Barnes Imagines, F/M, bucky barnes one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that you should never do. Such as pressing a red button that says ‘don’t push’. I mean, it could blow up the whole world and it would be your fault because you did something that you knew you weren’t supposed to do. This can also be reflected in love, or potential love. If you know you shouldn’t do something, don’t do it. It could break your relationship or your potential one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not How It Was Supposed To Go

 

_There are things that you should never do. Such as pressing a red button that says ‘don’t push’. I mean, it could blow up the whole world and it would be your fault because you did something that you knew you weren’t supposed to do. This can also be reflected in love, or potential love. If you know you shouldn’t do something, don’t do it. It could break your relationship or your potential one._

 

 

**BUCKY’S POINT OF VIEW**

 

 

Bucky looked over to where you were and frowned as he saw a man laughing with you. He saw you laughing with the stranger and felt a tug at his heart. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be the one laughing along with, he was the one who you should have been giving a touch to the arm. 

 

“Are you okay, Buck?” Steve came up beside him. He knew he needed to calm his best friend before he made a scene, like kill the man. “They might just be friends.” 

 

“Friends don’t do that to each other.” 

 

Steve sighed. “Times have changed Buck.” 

 

Bucky’s only reply was the cracking sound of the glass he has been holding.  Bucky growled as he saw you hug the man longer than the usual hug. “I have to leave.” 

 

“Buck- “ 

 

**YOUR POINT OF VIEW**

 

You looked around trying to find Bucky. You just finished your conversation with one of your closest friends, who was hired by Tony to work in one of his labs. It has been half a year since you last saw him, and it was a shock when you came in and saw him standing there. 

 

You walked over to Steve, knowing that he would be the best person to ask. “Hey,” 

 

Steve looked at you before he brushed you off. Hurt, you grabbed his arm. “Did I do something wrong?” 

 

“I don’t know (Y/N). Maybe leading on my best friend and then practically smacking lips with a new guy.” 

 

You saw red and narrowed your eyes. “Excuse me?” You seethed. 

 

“You heard me.” He nodded and crossed his arms. 

 

“Well that man that I was smacking lips with was my best friend all the way childhood.” Steve unfolded his arms, as you told him how that man was your best friend, and you were only talking because you haven’t seen each other in a while. That all you talked about was how his boyfriend and him were hitting a milestone in a relationship, and the fact that he was proposing soon. You sighed heavily, “I never knew that Bucky felt that way. If I knew, I wouldn’t have-” You couldn’t finish your words. You might have just screwed up with the one man you really liked and cared 

about. 

 

A warm embrace soon engulfed you and you couldn’t help but burrow your head. “Steve, have you seen him?” 

 

You pulled back and saw him shake his head. “I haven’t seen him since about six minutes before. I’m sorry. I’ll help you look for him.” 

 

The two of you looked everywhere in the Tower and didn’t find Bucky anywhere. You sighed heavily once again and sat down on one of the chairs. “Why don’t you go around to his apartment tomorrow? I wouldn’t suggest tonight; he might not be in the right sense of mind.” You nodded and walked up to your quarters. You couldn’t wait until the morning and clear everything up. 

 

 

**BUCKY’S POINT OF VIEW**

 

Bucky woke up with a start and groaned as he realised he had a hangover, or starting to get a hangover. He rubbed his temples and began getting out of the bed. “Where you going, stud?” Bucky’s eyes widened and turned his head. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice the woman before. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked gruffly. 

 

“Oo, I always did love a man with a sexy morning voice.” She began crawling towards him and he quickly pushed her away. 

 

“I won’t ask again. Who are you?” 

 

“Don’t you remember?” Flashes of what happened last night started bombarding Bucky and he stood up quickly, not being bothered with his hangover. He walked out of his room quickly to go grab a drink. 

 

He filled up his glass and quickly downed it. He noticed a red light flashing where his phone lay. Bucky walked over and pressed the button. 

 

“Hey Buck, it’s (Y/N). I just wanted to let you know, well because Steve let me know last night about what you thought you saw. I just wanted to clear up that it wasn’t what you saw and I’m coming over tomorrow to hopefully talk and sort everything out with you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

(Y/N)’s voice filled the air and Bucky groaned as he fucked up. He looked to the door and tried to remember if anyone knocked. No one didn’t. Bucky rushed to his room. “I suggest you leave.” He began picking up her clothes and throwing it at her. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Leave!” Bucky yelled as he tried to fix the mess that was left last night. It could be any minute that (Y/N) would knock at the door. 

Fortunately it wasn’t until mid-morning till (Y/N) came around. Bucky was polished, had his best casual clothes on and wore cologne. He finally heard the knock at the door and went to open it. He didn’t realise that he ran to the door. 

 

“Hey.” Bucky greeted as he opened the door. 

 

(Y/N) gave a tentative smile and greeted him back. “Can I come in?” Bucky nodded. He closed the door after her and turned around taking her in. It seemed like she didn’t have a good night’s rest, however she still looked like the most beautiful person in the world. 

 

“Okay, I just want to say this before you say anything. So please no interruptions. Okay.” (Y/N) let out a deep breath and looked at Bucky. “I apologise for last night, it wasn’t what you think you saw. Ben and I, we’re really good friends, friends from childhood. What you saw last night was just us hanging out after not seeing each other for a really long time. We were talking about how he was going to propose to his boyfriend soon.” 

 

Bucky’s eyes widened at the revelation and felt his heart beat multiply by a hundred. “I’ve liked you for the longest time now, actually every since I’ve seen you. I know that in all the time you have known me that I was always anti-commitment, that’s because I know how love can fuck you up. How it can destroy you. I never wanted that. I got hurt by love before and I didn’t want that to happen to me again. Also, I’ve never met a person who I wanted to take that risk with. 

 

“That is, until I met you. You are the one person that I know I want to spend the rest of my life with, and in all the time I have known you I have never doubted that. It might be too late for me to ask you to give me a chance. But if you do, I would be the happiest and luckiest woman alive.” She finished with a small smile. “So what do you say?” 

 

 

Bucky didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity. When he did begin to open his mouth he was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. “You should open that.” (Y/N) said. 

 

“It can wait.” 

 

“It’s rude, Buck.” 

 

Bucky gave her a look, which she giggle at, and went to open the door. “Can I help you?” Bucky quickly realised that it was the woman whom he spent the night with before. “What are you doing here?” He whispered. 

 

“I forgot something.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“My cardigan.” 

 

Bucky groaned, “Stay here, I’ll get it.” Bucky closed the door before the woman could reply. 

 

“Who was that?” 

 

“Someone forgot something when I was holding that little get together last time.” (Y/N) frowned. It has been a month since Bucky’s get together. She shrugged it off. People always forget things. 

 

As Bucky went into this room there was another knock on the door. (Y/N) looked at the bedroom and saw that Bucky didn’t hear the knock. She went to the door and opened it. 

 

A woman stood, a beautiful woman stood behind the closed door and (Y/N) tried to rack her memory to see if she saw this woman. She did. She realised that she saw this woman last night. In the same clothes. 

 

“How can I help you?” 

 

The woman looked at (Y/N) and wondered what she was doing in there. “Yeah. I just wanted to know if Bucky got my cardigan from last night.” 

 

“Last night?” (Y/N) whispered. She knew what the other woman was going to say. She wanted to heart it, at the same time she didn’t.

 

“Yeah. You know when two people spend the night together clothes usually come off.” (Y/N) didn’t reply. Actually she had no reply for this. 

 

Bucky grabbed the cardigan, grumbling along the way. As he came to the front door his heart dropped as he saw (Y/N) conversing the woman. He knew by the facial expression from (Y/N) that she knew what happened last night. 

 

“Here.” He practically threw the cardigan at the woman and closed it. “(Y/N).” 

 

“I have to get going.” (Y/N) mumbled as she went for the door knob. 

 

“Please don’t go.” 

 

“Why not Bucky?! Huh?” 

 

“What happened last night, it wasn’t anything. She was just there. I was hurt. I thought that man was your boyfriend.” He had petty excuses and they both knew it. 

 

(Y/N) shook her head. “Fuck. You don’t do that. You don’t do that to a person Bucky. Fuck. She may have not meant anything this morning but she meant something to you last night. She was the person you chose to make me hurt, you deliberately chose her for that specific reason and you know that.” (Y/N) tried to control the tears that were gathering in her eyes. “I don’t think I can do this.” 

 

“(Y/N).” 

 

“NO BUCKY!” She pointed her finger at him, flame in her eyes. “I thought that you were above this. I know that you came from a fucking different era, but this, I know that this wasn’t how they did things back then either. You don’t hurt people you care about.” She gave a bitter laugh. “I guess that you didn’t care about me.” 

 

 

“No, it isn’t like that.” 

 

“I wanted to take a risk with you. I thought you were worth taking the risk for. I don’t think I can do this anymore.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Bucky spoke as he felt his heart break even more. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

 

“I don’t think that I could do this with you.” (Y/N)’s voice broke halfway through. “I’m sorry.” She walked out the door and Bucky knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop her. 

 

“(Y/N)…” 

 

(Y/N) ran out of the building and stopped as she saw an empty bench and decided to sit down. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. It was supposed to a happy every ever after this. They were supposed to get together. (Y/N) felt her tears run down freely and didn’t do anything to wipe them away from her face. She groaned. Love was a fucking bitch. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
